Rin's Sugar Experience and other funny tales
by Penguin Press
Summary: Lots of funny moments and and a horrifying Sugar experience (only for a Youkai Lord)
1. You fed her What?

Rin's Sugar Experience 

After Kagome Gave Rin a Lollipop, Sesshomarou should have asked what it was. Now the Lord of the West wished he had. Shippo and Rin had almost instantly leaped up, ran in circles, and squealed in high-pitched voices. The latter of the symptoms made both Inu-youkai's resent their superior hearing. 'Oh yes,' thought the Lord ' This will be a long day'

TBC…….


	2. Pink Flower

Sesshomarou was hunting for rabbits when, all of a sudden, a large group of mucus demons (demons made completely out of snot, how they move is beyond me) attacked from the trees. Now, Sesshomarou _hates_ getting dirty, so instead of just running threw them ( Possible, but unpleasant) he decides to kill them, **_KILL THEM ALL, BWAHAHAHAHAH. _**(ok, so I got a little carried away there, like none of you have ever spontaneously laughed before)

As the battle that will possibly be made into a movie, make millions of dollars, make new toy and franchise deals and a new religion (It will come out next never), Rin was happily skipping and picking bright pink flowers to make into a crown for Sesshomarou Elevator music plays . Jaken was struggling with Ah-Un, trying to make him move closer to the refreshing spray coming from a nearby waterfall. By now I'm sure your all fed up with all the happiness, so lets get back to the fighting, shall we ;P. Sesshomarou flexed his claws, getting them ready to strike, when the first demon jumped upon him. Sesshomarou slashed threw him with ease. The demon started to bubble and melted into the ground, "You go down that easily, you will all fell the wrath of _Sesshomarou_" (Bum, bum, buuuuuum). Well, enough of _that_, let's get back to the **lovey, lovey, kissy goo** :D.

To Be Continued…..

Muffin: I wrote this so far:D

Weatherspoon: No you didn't, I did

Muffin: What are you talking about, you were the one on the couch eating Cheatohs

Weatherspoon: I don't even LIKE Cheatohs. Besides you're the one who didn't share the nachos

Muffin: But the salsa was so zesty and flavorful

Weatherspoon: Whatever, just pass me the salt and vinegar chips, I want to continue the story

Muffin: But it's the last bag  I


	3. Fish Good

Rin was down by the river, trying to catch fish for later while Jaken was still struggling with Ah-Un to go anywhere at all. A soft breeze flew threw the air with a soft whistling in the trees. Now that you are nice and happy, lets go watch people kill each other. Sesshomarou slashed threw the monsters with ruthless intensity "Take this, and this!" screamed Sesshomarou as he ripped threw another one. After a short while there was nothing left but a green goop for miles. "Now, to get that sugar" said Sesshomarou, all of a sudden the ground rumbled like an earthquake "Now what!" asked Sesshomarou to the noise. Now, before we get to the really cool fight seen wish will defeat all others, lets go back to the goodness of Rin. Rin was now making a fire, as it had gotten dark, and was cooking the fish she had caught earlier, the sweat aroma of cooked fish filled the air. Jaken was getting impatient with Ah-Un and decided to just tie him to a tree. "Hurry up Rin, I'm hungry, and it smells _soooo_ good" complained Jaken as he stared at the fish in aw. "One second Jaken, it has to cook for a few more minutes before you can eat it" replied Rin with a small smirk on her face "But I'm hungry _NOW_" complained Jaken as he reached into the fire. Now I guess you can see what will happen, unless you have absolutely NO imagination, so now we can go back to the death and destruction.


	4. Rat Problem

The ground shook, making thick oaks fall to the ground with a defining crack. Everything around Sesshomaru seemed to be falling apart, but none of this bothered him, he had been looking forward to a good fight for some time now. Suddenly, the ground cracked open, and a large demon appeared from the crevice. He resembled a giant rat, only with spikes upon his back and he was colored the same as creamed spinach. It was about the size of a mountain, and looked twice as mean. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" bellowed the rat. Sesshomaru did not even flinch, hell, he hadn't even moved at all since the creature had come out. "I ask again" said the rat, after not getting a response "What is your name?" Sesshomaru looked up at this "My name?" he said softly "Is of no importance, you will not live long enough to honor it" He quickly unsheathed his sword and jumped into the air. Using the fallen and partially fallen trees as platforms, he made his way to the face of the rat, and swung.

"I told you the fish were to hot Jaken" said Rin, wrapping his hands in cloth, hiding the burn marks. "Shut up girl!" yelled Jaken. He quickly covered his mouth, having burned that to "And you, shut up over there!" Ah-Un was chuckling at Jaken for his stupidity. "There" said Rin cheerfully "Now you should be able to hold your staff" Jaken just mumbled to himself and picked up his staff, not looking at Rin. He walked over to Ah-Un and untied him from the tree "Come on Rin, we should go meet up with Sesshomaru before he leaves us behind" He tried to pull Ah-Un, but he wouldn't budge. Rin just got up, and walked passed him, a smile still painted upon her face. Once Rin walked by Ah-Un, he started to follow, trampling Jaken as he did so. "Why does it always happen to me?" asked Jaken to himself before getting up and running after the others.

Muffin: You know, maybe we _should_ make these chapters longer….

Weatherspoon: What are you, MAD! That's crazy talk, CRAZY TALK I SAY

Muffin: I was just think, I mean, so many of the reviews tell us we should…

Weatherspoon:…Fine, I'll try from now on to make them longer, but you gota give me something, something only a woman like you can give….

Muffin: OK! Here's a pie!

Weatherspoon :SPLEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Runs off and eats pie

Muffin: By the by, all thoughs who have been waiting so long for a update, I am sorry it has taken so long, I promise not to let it happen again.

Weatherspoon: Tell them about the year long party yet?

Muffin: Shhh, ex-nay on the arty-pay

Weatherspoon: But it was awesome …..


End file.
